An engagement is announced
by yellow 14
Summary: Written for 'The Biggest Challenge EVER' by Wujy. Percy announces his engagement to his family and it's not who they expect.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. Unless JK suddenly decides to give it to me. Which is unlikely.

AN: This is a response to 'The biggest challenge ever' by wujy.

Percy swallowed nervously and found himself fiddling with his engagement ring once more. His mouth was dry and his heart was beating so fast, he was sure that it was about to leap out of his chest. Percy had never felt this nervous around his family before, but this was different.

"Relax. With my money and your brains, we'll find a way to get through this." his fiancé had reassured him earlier that day. "I'm sure that they'll accept you."

Which was definitely far easier said than done. Especially with his family all sitting around him with their various spouses. Percy continued to fiddle with his ring for a bit longer, trying to think of exactly what he was going to say when his mother beat him to the punch.

"Percy, what's that you've got in your hands?" she asked and Percy mentally cursed the fact that his mother was so very sharp-eyed. But then again, how could she not be, after raising Fred and George?

"Oh it's a wedding ring!" Ginny cooed excitedly as she looked closer. "Finally tired of being a bachelor?"

George sighed. "Another poor lamb to the slaughter." He sighed melodramatically. "So who is the lucky girl?"

"I bet it's that Audrey girl that he works with!" Ron cut in excitedly. "The way she gives you all those winks and looks, I'd bet money on her being your girlfriend at least."

Percy smiled and shook his head. It was Audrey who had helped him get together with his fiancé and it was Audrey who had helped them keep his relationship secret. Although, Percy had to admit that he did think they were being more discrete than that. Either that, or Ron was becoming far more perceptive since marrying Hermione. And given Hermione's intelligence, he would not be surprised if the latter was true.

"Na, I'm betting that it's Parvati Patil. I've seen the way that you two get on at the Ministry." Harry cut in with a smirk. Percy shook his head again. Didn't they know that Parvati Patil was in a relationship with her best friend Lavender Brown?

"Parvati's seeing Lavender Brown." Ron pointed out.

"Maybe that nice girl you used to date at Hogwarts, Penelope Clearwater?" Molly asked. "She's doing very well in the Ministry I hear?"

"I reckon it's a girl we've probably never heard of, some foreign girl from an exotic part of the world." Bill opined. "All those foreign dignitaries you deal with in the Department for international magical co-operation, you must run into a few good looking girls from exotic parts of the world."

"Perhaps we ought to allow Percy to tell us?" Arthur Weasley suggested with amusement. "That might help us discover the name of this obviously charming young witch who has managed to catch my sons attention?"

Percy gave his father a grateful look. Clearing his throat, he started to speak.

"Well first of all, I'm not engaged to a witch, but a wizard." There was a sudden hubbub of voices at this revelation and Molly hugged him.

"You shouldn't have been so afraid of admitting that you're gay to us." She said sadly. "You're _family_ Percy, we love you just the same. So who is this young wizard you've become engaged to?" Percy swallowed hard and closed his eyes. This part was the make or break time for him. But he was determined to see it through. No more hiding and no more secrets.

"Umm, well you see…" He stuttered. Molly gestured for him to continue.

"C'mon Perce, it's not like you're marrying Bellatrix Lestrange!" Ron cut in. "How bad could it be?"

"He's changed a lot since he was at Hogwarts." Percy continued. "And he really matters to me and I matter to him and we're really happy together and-"

"Percy, will you PLEASE just tell us who it is!" George said exasperatedly. "It's not going to kill you, is it?"

That was a distinct possibility, Percy thought to himself. Gathering his courage, he finally told them.

"I'm engaged to Draco Malfoy!" he burst out. There was a sudden and deadly silence.

"You're getting married to the FERRET!" Ron asked in disbelief. "Of all the wizards you have to fall for, you fall for the FERRET!"

Percy glared at Ron over the top of his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Yes Ron, the ferret." He said scathingly. "We started working together after the war, getting international trade up and running again. Malfoy Industries had extensive business interests overseas and I ended up working with him. We worked together really well and after our third major success. They started calling us the Money and Brains duo. His money, my brains."

"Are you…sure about this?" Molly asked slowly. "Because I don't want you to ru-"

"Mum, we've been together for almost four years now. I'm as sure as I'll ever be." Percy said firmly.

"Well in that case, you'd better invite him around for dinner. I'd like to meet my son's fiancé before the wedding." Arthur told Percy firmly.

"You're ok with this?" Percy asked in surprise.

"Of course! You're in love with him aren't you? And he treats you right?" Percy nodded, a sense of relief flooding through him. "Then bring him round, we can't turn away the newest member of our family!"

And although there were some very fixed smiles looking at him, Percy smiled. It was going to be ok. His family had accepted him and that was what mattered.

AN: The first time I've written male slash as the central pairing, hope I've got it right.


End file.
